The invention relates to a vibration-damping holding element for pipelines and especially for brake lines of motor vehicles.
A holding element of this kind is known, for example, from German Patent No. 35 44 785 A1. This holding device is intended primarily as a sealing system for wall penetrations of lines such as brake lines and, accordingly, the receiving bodies are made of a very flexible material such as foam rubber or the like. At the same time, however, there also need to be a certain freedom of movement ensured for the brake lines. For this purpose, the receiving bodies have in their center semi-annular holding shells which are matched to the respective pipe diameters and are connected to the outer shells of the receiving body via outward-extending connecting members.
According to one of the illustrative embodiments shown, these connecting members can be formed by a radially extending dividing wall and, according to another illustrative embodiment, by two dividing walls aligned relative to one another approximately in the form of a cone, the semi-annular shells being divided by central recesses in the latter case. However, as indicated by the arrows in the drawing, it is primarily the wobbling motion of the brake lines which is taken into account by the last-mentioned dividing walls.
A vibration-damping effect, on the other hand, cannot be expected since the dividing walls are in both cases encircling dividing walls. The dividing walls integrally formed vertically or radially on the semi-annular shells in this case probably have even less of a damping effect for radially acting vibrations of the brake line than the integrally formed oblique dividing walls according to the second illustrative embodiment. However, the latter are more difficult to remove from the mold because of the recesses in the center and are therefore more expensive to manufacture.
It is the object of the invention, in the case of the holding element of the generic type, to design the mounting of the holding shells in such a way that they produce an optimum damping effect while being simple to manufacture.